Power-shroom
The Power-shroom is a mushroom plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown that charges up electricity over time. You can click on it at any time to release a bolt of electricity through the entire row, piercing through zombies. However, the longer it charges, the more damage it will deal, up to a maximum of 1800 DPS, essentially making it a Jalapeno with enough time. Also, when confronted with shield zombies, it will hit both the shield and the zombie. However, it cannot hit flying enemies or shoot backwards, but it is still an exceptionally powerful plant. It is introduced after beating Night 4 of Hidden Base. Made by Milesprower2. Origin Its name is a portmanteau of "power", referring to electrical power in this case, and "mushroom", the kind of plant this plant is based on. Appearance A tall skinny mushroom with a light blue lightning-bolt shaped cap. The tip of the lightning bolt is angled forwards and is what fires the electricity at the zombies. As it charges up power, the tip sparks with more and more electricity, eventually building up a ball of it. Almanac Entry Power-shroom Charges up electricity, and fires off a powerful bolt that hits the whole row when clicked on. Damage: depends on charge-up time Range: long Special: Hits every zombie in the row, charges up to massive damage Plant Food effect: deals double massive damage to the strongest zombie onscreen Sleeps during the day Power-shroom is a battery, mushroom and electric ray gun all in one. HOW COOL IS THAT??? Cost: 175 Recharge: slow Plant Food Zaps the strongest zombie onscreen with a deadly bolt of electricity, causing double massive damage (180nds). This will not affect its current charge level. Charge Levels As stated, it takes a while to charge up power. In general, it will reward you for leaving it charging a long time, as the longer it's been charging, the faster the damage increases. Here is a table to display how powerful it will be after different lengths of time. Time is the amount of time it's been charging for, damage is the damage it will deal, charge/sec is how fast it is building up charge at that level. I'm going to use NDS (AKA peas of damage) to measure this section as it's easier to understand, especially with this many numbers involved. Obviously, once it reaches the max level of charge, it stops charging. What this means however is that if you repeatedly use them at lower levels of charge, it becomes ineffective as an attack, dealing much less dps than other plants. At higher levels of charge, you effectively get a better DPS as well as the powerful burst damage. Strategies Power-shroom is best used as a supportive attacker. Essentially, every two minutes you get a free Jalapeno, and the initial cost of the plant is relatively low considering this. If you have a whole column, it can be effective to let them charge up to max power and then unleash the powerful attacks during the huge wave, essentially clearing the entire screen of most zombies. A bonus feature is that in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown, electric attacks such as Lightning Reed and this plant will cause doubled damage to metal. Therefore, a Buckethead can lose its helmet if hit by a 30 damage bolt, and stronger levels of charge will easily take down tanky mechs even if they have more than 90nds of health. This plant could also be useful during the day, as it's still cost-effective even for 250 sun, however you must keep in mind that it's a lot to spend on an attacker with long periods of downtime between shots. Other Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Electric Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Interactive Plants Category:Plants that ignore screen doors Category:Instant Kills